copsfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserko
Barney "Berserko" L. Fatheringhouse is one of the dumbest of Big Boss' crooks and he is the proud nephew of Big Boss. Character Highlights The Case of Berserko's Big Surprise Berserko was asked by his uncle Big Boss' servant Squeeky Kleen to prepare for Big Boss' surprise party. Berserko wanted to surprise his uncle with The Cornucopia Bridge, but the surprise was cut short by Mirage. The Case of the Brilliant Berserko Berserko and Turbo Tu-Tone steal the chess crown from the science museum and Berserko used it to make him smarter or in this case, Brilliant. Using his new found brilliance, Berserko kidnaps Hardtop and lures LongArm & Bulletproof into finding him. Meanwhile, Dr. Badvibes notice something is up and steals the chess crown for himself; putting Berserko back to his former dum-dum self. But LongArm & Bulletproof busts Badvibes before he could getaway. Bulletproof frees Hardtop afterwards. The Case of the Sinister Spa Berserko made a hypnotized Mayor Davis make him deputy mayor. Berserko did some political & mayoral things like kissing babies and order statues of himself. But according to his uncle Big Boss, his real job was to ruin the C.O.P.S. by making them street sweepers, allowing him & Ms. Demeanor and other crooks to steal the city payroll. Eventually, the C.O.P.S. caught up and ruined their plans. Berserko got severely punished by his uncle in the process. The Case of the Lowest Crime While attempting to rob a gold shipment, Berserko accidentally fell into a black box full of Crystal Twist; a drug which was lately sold on the streets by a nasty drug dealer named Addictem. Berserko got hospitalized because of it. Big Boss was so sad for his nephew and upset by the fact that drugs are messing up his town, that he had no choice but to team up with the C.O.P.S. along with his crooks. Together they took down Addictem and ended his drug business for good. Berserko, who apparently was feeling better, even helped out by sneaking up on him from behind and grabbing him. Gallery Berserko.jpg Berzerko-4.jpg Berserko & Addictem.jpg The Case of The Pardner in Crime Berserko in The Case of The Pardner in Crime 1.jpg Berserko in The Case of The Pardner in Crime 2.jpg The Case of Berserko's Big Surprise Berserko in The Case of Berserko's Big Surprise 1.jpg Berserko in The Case of Berserko's Big Surprise 2.jpg Berserko in The Case of Berserko's Big Surprise 3.jpg Berserko in The Case of Berserko's Big Surprise 4.jpg Berserko in The Case of Berserko's Big Surprise 5.jpg Berserko in The Case of Berserko's Big Surprise 6.jpg The Case of the Brilliant Berserko Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 01.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 02.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 03.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 04.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 05.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 06.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 07.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 08.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 09.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 10.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 11.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 12.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 13.jpg Berserko in The Case of the Brilliant Berserko 14.jpg Deputy Mayor Berserko Deputy Mayor Berserko 1.jpg Deputy Mayor Berserko 2.jpg Deputy Mayor Berserko 3.jpg Deputy Mayor Berserko 4.jpg Deputy Mayor Berserko 5.jpg Berserko's Statue.jpg Berserko's Video Highlights *The Case of C.O.P.S. File #1 (Part 1) *The Case of C.O.P.S. File #1 (Part 2) *The Case of the Rock and Roll Robbers *The Case of the Brilliant Berserko *The Case of Berserko's Big Surprise *The Case of The Sinister Spa *The Case of the Pardner in Crime *The Case of the Lowest Crime Category:C.O.P.S. Characters Category:Crooks Category:Males